Of Traitors and Thieves
by Lonely in Russia
Summary: Fluffy stuff. Chapters 10 and 11 up. Interruptions, MORE visitors, drowning bladers, what's a boy to do? Slash-KR
1. Encounters and Calmings

Right, I know I'm not a good writer, but if you could read and review……… 

Of Traitors and Thieves

Chapter One – Encounters and Calmings

As Kai rounded the steps of the stadium, he almost knocked over the person walking towards him. It took him a while to recognise who it was but when he had, he went red in the face and mumbled an apology. He other person laughed almost cruelly which made Kai turn around. Ray stood with his arms folded, an amused expression on his face which, in Kai's opinion, shouldn't have been there. 

"Leaving in such a hurry? Wow, you seem to want to spend less time than usual with your team. We've hardly seen you since the tournament started, and that was when we were battling the Demolition Boys. What you been getting up to Kai, and why the hell have you gone so red?" He asked the last question out of genuine concern for a teammate and friend. 

"Nothing, it was nothing" 

"Not convincing" Ray answered. Now Kai was getting angry. "I'm telling you Ray, I'm doing nothing, ok, nothing, now leave me alone." 

"Oh I don't think it's nothing, traitor boy, something's up. What? You gone back to the other side now? That it?" 

Kai frowned; this was not the Ray he knew. 

"Is something wrong?" He asked. //Yes\\ thought Ray, //Something is wrong. That something is you. I feel funny whenever you're near me\\

"I don't know whether it's 'cos I love you or hate you." It took a second for his own words to sink in, but when they had, Ray instantly cursed himself for thinking out loud and turned to walk away. Kai, a muddle of confusion, disbelief and sorrow grabbed his arm and swung him back around. 

"What are you talking about?" he questioned. Ray started to panic and struggled to get free. Kai tightened his grip. 

"What did you mean? Why did you call me 'traitor boy'?" His voice held a tone of anxiety. Ray scowled at him, his usually passive expression now a mixture of anger and fright. 

"Let.go.of.me!" he yelled. Kai just glared at him, not loosening his grip.

A voice startled them both and they turned around to look at the intruder. 

"What is going on?!" The two boys stumbled for words to say as Mr. Dickinson walked towards them, a very humoured expression on his face. "Now I know you two wouldn't be fighting, you're far to nice for that. Just a little squabble I suppose. Yes boys?" 

Both boys went red in the face. Ray stuttered and then gave an answer that seemed to satisfy Mr. Dickinson because he turned and left after nodding his approval. 

The boys watched him walk away and as soon as he was out of sight, Ray made a run for it but Kai grabbed his ponytail (A/N: It's a ponytail? I dunno, couldn't think what else to call it). 

Ray squirmed. 

"Ow Kai, that hurts!" Kai looked at the boy astounded. 

"That was the point!" he all but yelled. "Well it's not funny anymore, let me go." Kai let go and Ray turned to face him and Kai spoke in a soft voice. 

"What's going on? We shouldn't be fighting, I think I need some coffee, you coming?" Ray nodded. 

"But I want tea." He noted as they both walked towards the canteen. 

When they reached the canteen, the colourful voices of Max and Tyson found their ears and guided them to a table in the corner that was choc-a-bloc with food. 

//Just like Tyson\\ Ray thought with a smile. Kai wasn't so happy. 

"Tyson! How are you eating again?! At this rate you'll have to be wheeled to your matches on a trolley!" Tyson stopped giggling and looked at him. 

"Oh c'mon Kai, a guys gotta eat what a guy's gotta eat" Ray gave Kai a warning look that told him not to take it any further. 

"Hn" Kai sat at the table and watched his teammates eat and eat and eat. Oh well, at least he could make them pay in their training session tomorrow….

What do you think? Is it good? Should I continue? I know it's short but I couldn't think of anyway to link what I wanted to write with what I'd written. Anyway. Review please! All reviewers get a virtual candycane!


	2. It's not the way

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, any of its characters on any plots from the programme.

Of Traitors and Thieves

Chapter 2 – It's not the way

Kai smiled as, at staggered intervals, he heard the rest of his 'team' awake and find their way downstairs. He smiled even more as they saw the grin on his face and turned away rather frightened. They knew how angry he'd been yesterday and they knew what happened when Kai got angry. It wasn't pretty.

Rei was the first BladeBreaker to re-enter the training room after being deterred by Kai's evil smile and he smiled back at Kai and sat down next to him.

"You know I don't care what you make us do, my stamina's as good as yours." Kai glared at Rei as he realised the words were true, he hated his plans to go even a little wrong but knowing that it wasn't going to affect a person in the slightest he couldn't accept. The only defensive action he could think of was denial.

"It wasn't you I was trying to be mean to." 'Yeah right' he thought to himself, 'that's sounds SO convincing.'

Rei glanced at him, with a friendly smile.

"Why do you hate us?" Kai was taken aback by this and a brief look of confusion surfaced on his face, only to disappear shortly afterwards.

'I can't let him get to me.'

"I don't. I just don't want to be near you, okay?" Kai hung his head; he didn't want to open up. He was still confused by Rei's actions yesterday.

"But why?" Rei protested. "Do we annoy you? If so, the way to react isn't to punish us like this." Rei's voice was thick with anxiety.

Kai glanced up but could not bring himself to meet the golden orbs that somehow seemed to see right through him.

"Why do you care?" He spat. "I've never said a nice thing to any of you, I don't care about any of you, and I never will."

There was silence. Rei didn't even search for words to say. He was too tired; he'd stayed up all night wondering what had possessed him to speak his thoughts out loud. 

|| "I don't know whether it's 'cos I love you or hate you." ||

'Dammit' Rei thought. But just as he was about to get up and leave, he remembered what Kai had said before Rei had accidentally let his feelings show.

|| "Is something wrong?" ||

Rei smiled. Kai had cared, or at least, he had acted like it.

"You cared yesterday." Rei said, not even trying to hide the layer of satisfaction that hung in his words. Kai didn't glance up at this. He just sighed.

"You weren't yourself." He said, noticing that all of his sentences failed to be longer than one or two lines. 'Am I really that blunt?' he questioned himself. 'Yes.' Came the inner reply.

Kai, deciding that he needed some time on his own, got up to leave. As he walked through the door, his scarf billowing behind him, he glanced back and said;

"It's hate."

_,.-~+^+~-.,__,.-~+^+~-.,__,.-~+^+~-.,__,.-~+^+~-.,__,.-~+^+~-.,__,.-~+^+~-.,_

Rei stared after Kai. It took a while for the meaning to sink in.

|| "I don't know whether it's 'cos I love you or hate you." "It's hate." ||

'No!' Rei thought to himself. He had figured out last night that whether he liked it or not, he was in love with Kai. He had heard the screams in another of Kai's nightmare filled nights, he had seen the tears that Kai cried when he thought noone was looking, he heard Kai's conversations with himself and he knew Kai's past. 'Kai's only cold because it's the only way he can defend himself against Biovolt and his grandfather.' 

Rei felt the sudden urge to put Kai right and ran after him.

_,.-~+^+~-.,__,.-~+^+~-.,__,.-~+^+~-.,__,.-~+^+~-.,__,.-~+^+~-.,__,.-~+^+~-.,_

Kai had gone into the garden after informing the team that he would not lead their training today. He had ignored their cries of joy and didn't even frown inwardly.

He sat thinking. Why had he said that to Rei? He knew it was hate. But then, so did Rei. Rei wasn't stupid and it would even have been obvious to Tyson that nobody could love Kai, at least, not in Kai's point of view.

As the footsteps behind him grew louder and nearer, then came to a rest, Kai sensed the person the footsteps belonged to sit down next to him. 'Ah,' He thought, 'so my koneko has decided to join me.' Kai smiled and then drew back in shock. ' 'Koneko'? Since when do I call Rei 'koneko'?' Kai didn't like affection and that meant he couldn't confront it. Rei had to leave. NOW.

He turned to face his teammate but the bitter remarks that had been on the tip of his tongue wouldn't make themselves heard when Kai saw the pain in Rei's golden eyes.

Kai's stomach twisted, he didn't like making people upset like this.

He put his hand on Rei's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" 

Kai raised his eyebrow at the comment. 'The answer's bloody obvious you baka.' A voice in his head said. 'Damare,' he answered back 'I knew that.'

Rei sniffed and lightly pushed Kai's hand away.

"Hai. I'm fine"

Kai laughed.

"I may be a 'sour-puss' but I'm not stupid. Something's wrong, my friend, what is it?"

Rei's face seemed to light up a bit at Kai's words, 'my friend'. Kai's face, however, fell. Since when did he have friends?

'Maybe he does care,' Rei thought happily, 'maybe he trusts me. Maybe he actually likes me! No…that would never happen. I wonder what his skin feels like…argh! Shut up!' 

Whilst thinking, Rei's facial expression had undergone rapid changes and this left Kai feeling slightly amused and yet worried. What the hell was Rei thinking about?

"Nani?"

Rei just chuckled and shook his head.

"It's not hate Kai." Rei smiled at him. Kai felt his barriers drop…more than he would have liked them to, but he felt comfortable enough around Rei so he didn't mind.

"Well it can't be love!" He laughed, relieved when Rei laughed as well.

"I guess not. But wouldn't it be kawaii if it was?" he said, screwing up his face in a childish smile.

Kai snorted, still laughing, and he realised that he felt happier than he ever had before.

"No, koneko, it wouldn't. That would mean you love me, and loving you back would take to much effort." 

Rei found himself not actually caring much about Kai's quick dismissal; he just took advantage of Kai's good mood.

"Not necessarily, I'd but in enough effort for the both of us!" 

Kai stopped laughing. What would it be like to be in love with, and to be loved by, Rei? He looked at Rei's smile and pictured what it would be like to wake up and see that face. 'Such a beautiful face.' He mused. Maybe he could give it a shot; he'd like to know what love felt like and the only person in the world that he trusted more than himself was Rei. 

"Kai?"

"Hmm. Yes?" Rei's worried voice had brought him out of his thoughts. 

"I…I asked if you were alright? You spaced out for a while." Rei's smile and happiness had faded.

"I'm alright." Kai smiled to reassure him. It didn't work.

Rei's cast his gaze down and whispered. "I'm sorry. I didn't expect you to love me back. I took it too far." He got up and walked away.

Kai was left confused. What did he mean? I don't even remember what we were - the conversation came back to Kai with a thud. 'Oh crap!' He got up and ran after Rei.

_,.-~+^+~-.,__,.-~+^+~-.,__,.-~+^+~-.,__,.-~+^+~-.,__,.-~+^+~-.,__,.-~+^+~-.,_

"REI!" He panted as he fell into step alongside the other teen.

"Hi." Rei said, his voice shaky.

"I'm sorry, I totally blanked. I…well…I…"

Rei looked at him with tears in his eyes. "Yes?" Kai pulled them both to a halt and brushed Rei's cheek with his hand. Then he pulled the kitten into an embrace and kissed his forehead.

"I want to love you. I want to try." He whispered.

Rei couldn't believe it. Did he mean it or was he just messing around? 'No, that's not the way Kai would mess around. He's too…polite?'

"Do you mean it?" He asked, not caring that his voice gave away that he was crying.

Kai, pulled him closer. "Hai. You're the only person I trust. I know you won't hurt me." 

Rei laughed amidst his tears and clung to Kai.

"I love you!" He choked.

Kai took Rei's hand and started to lead him back to the house.

"Come, koneko, they will wonder where we are." 

Rei leaned against Kai and smiled. The tears came harder than ever, but this time they were tears of joy. This was the way he wanted it to be. This was the way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay, finished that chapter. But you have only the English weather to thank for that. It's too rainy and miserable to think about doing anything else. Darn, now I have 6 other fics to write new chapters to. Grr.


	3. Spinning off Again

Yay! Reviews, I feel loved lol. Will do review thank you list at bottom :)

Oh, and, just two brief notes.

Note one: 'blah blah' was thinking in chapter 2. It's gonna be //blah blah\\ for the rest of the chapters, sorry bout that. 

Note two: The title – Kai betrays the Bladebreakers, the White Tiger's think Rei betrays them. Kai steals everybody's bitbeasts, and Lee thinks Rei steals the White Tiger. 

Of Traitors and Thieves

Chapter 3– Spinning off again

Rei yawned and opened his eyes, only to close them again as the bright morning sunlight stung; //A rude awakening.\\ Rei thought, amused. 

Sleepily, he turned over as he registered a presence close to him. //Of course!\\ He thought happily. //Kai.\\ 

But it was not Kai. It took Rei a few seconds to think this through and then he gasped and sat up. From behind the black hood of the darkly clad figure, the young blader could see a wry smile being formed. Rei's breath quickened, as he became frightened. Who was this man? What the hell did he want?

Rei opened his mouth to speak but the man pulled back the edge of his cloak to reveal the shining tip of a dagger.

"Get up, get dressed. You're to come with me." His voice was cold and slow. No, not slow; controlled, steady Rei decided. He was even more scared now and he couldn't think of anything to say – or to do – he just sat there, the fear within him steadily increasing as the gaze of the man grew colder and colder.

In one quick, fluid movement, the man swung his arm around and his fist connected with Rei's jaw.

"Now." He demanded furiously. 

Rei, half dizzy from the pain, nodded slowly and got out of the bed. He pulled on his clothes and looked at the man.

"Move. Now. Out of the window. Quickly." Was the only thing he said. Rei stuttered and stumbled as he crossed the floor. //How convenient,\\ he thought bitterly, //There's a built in ladder.\\ 

He climbed down it with the ease and grace of a cat and at the bottom there were more men in black cloaks that handcuffed him. They prodded something in his back and motioned for him to walk forwards. Rei did so, trying to ignore the fact that the object in his back was round; rather like the barrel of a gun.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kai woke peacefully, smiling at the thought of Rei lying next to him. He turned over, only to find that Rei was not there…in fact, Kai wasn't even in his own bed.

"How can I have been moved?" He spoke aloud to himself. "I would have woken immediately!" In a flurry of panic he jumped from the bed – he noticed that he was already dressed – and ran out of the door.

He ran through every room in the house, counting only Tyson, Max and Kenny. Where was Rei?

His mind was screaming with worry as he ran out of the front door, the only word running through his mind, 'Voltaire'.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rei looked at his surrounding warily. He knew the place, it was the Abbey. They knew he knew because they hadn't even bothered to blindfold him, he had the route there imprinted on his mind. The guards, however did not seem to realise that fault. //Or maybe,\\ Rei thought, //They're confident I'm not gonna get out.\\ that thought was not an encouraging one and he turned his mind instead to wondering what he was doing here.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kai pounded his fist into the street wall as he rounded the corner. He knew why his grandfather had taken Rei, he wanted Kai at the abbey, and he knew that taking Rei would get him there.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rei was pushed to his knees and he cursed when the pain stung through his body. He looked up and saw Voltaire towering above him. Rei coughed and chuckled, laughing even more when he saw the disapproving look on the face of the man that stood before him.

"I'm not scared of you." He spat. "You're not going to hurt me, you want Kai, and you want him here on his own terms." 

The guard behind him kicked him roughly in the back. Voltaire's mouth turned up in a cruel grin.

"I don't care anymore if Kai is here of his own free will, boy, and if necessary, I WILL hurt you. 

Rei stopped laughing as a wave of fear crept through him. //Well done.\\ Rei's mind screamed at him. //You've gone and upset the crazy man.\\ 

Voltaire laughed as he sensed Rei's unease. He turned to his men and gave them a very clear order.

"Tie him to the stake. We're going to have a small bonfire."

Rei looked about him, terrified. 

"No!" he yelled, becoming hysterical. "No! You can't!" 

He was dragged kicking and screaming across the cold, stone floor.

LATER

The tears fell down Rei's cheeks as he struggled to get free of his bonds.

"Let me go!" He pleaded, his only sense now, terror, threatening to control him.

Voltaire sighed. 

"One day you'll learn to shut up, ignorant child. I have strong ties to all of the police networks in Russia, I'm not afraid to kill." He walked forward and inspected the wood beneath Rei. He nodded his head in satisfaction. "Yes, this will do." 

Then, from his pocket he took a matchbox and without the slightest sign of apprehension or guilt, he struck a match and threw it onto the pile.

As the flames grew nearer and nearer, so Rei's shout and cries became louder and more frenzied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kai ran through the abbey grounds, following the shouts of his lover. Rei was hysterical and it scared Kai. What the hell was his grandfather doing to him?

He turned and ran through the maze of pillars as fast as he could and stopped at the site before him, the feeling of sickness threatening to overcome him.

Voltaire sensed the presence and turned.

"Ah, my dear child, you're just in time. Please, do come and join us."

Kai choked back tears and tried to run, only to find that he was rooted to the spot.

"What are you doing?" he yelled at the top of his voice.

"Burning your 'boyfriend', what does it look like?" Voltaire spat furiously. "You're disgusting!" Kai looked on with tears falling down his face. When his glistening eyes met Rei's, Kai's heart almost stopped, and with one last desperate movement he lunged forward. He ran past his grandfather and up the bonfire. His sweaty fingers tried to untie Rei's bonds without hurting his lover but it didn't work. Instead, he tore at the rope and stumbled down the remaining wood with Rei's limp body clutched in his arms.

He ran out of the abbey as fast as he could, aware that the guards were hot on his trail.

He dodged through alleyways and back street passes until he had lost them. He came to a rest in the park and laid Rei down on the grass. He frantically grasped for Rei's hand and checked for a pulse.

There was none.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ta da! Tia finished another chapter! Well, it was that or doing homework. Urgh.

Tala-Baby - Uh, don't cry. *****Hands tissue* There, there.

Stigmatized - I don't know what you know but it's bound to be more than I do. :)

Lady Shang, Kawaii Kai, Cc, Shiira, Android 71, Keisen - Thankies

Anime Writer Karica – Hehe, thanks. I'll write it whether it's rainy or not. It just gives me more incentive to do so.

Kai+Raylover-Tabitha – Thanks, you're a cool writer too.

Naughty-gal – Thankies very much :D

Here are your virtual candycanes as promised. *Hands out virtual candycanes* Enjoy!


	4. Something Else

Of Traitors and Thieves

Chapter Four – Something Else

Kai held Rei's hand in his and wept. The park was deserted so there was noone around to see. The tears fell down his cheeks like stars, glistening in the sun. Kai looked at the face of the one he loved and felt another wave of tears flood through him when he felt again for a pulse and could find none.

**********************

It's something else

This pain and hurt.

It's not our love

Wrong and burnt.

It's something more 

Than just a dream.

How can we cry

When we can't see?

**********************

Rei's face was pale and his lips were starting to go blue. Kai could hardly bear to look at him, his skin, his eyes. But then Kai stopped crying. Rei hadn't any burns on his body so it wasn't the fire that had killed him. Kai thought back to the Abbey, what had been there? Why was Rei…dead? One word penetrated his thoughts. //SMOKE!\\ It was the smoke from the fire that had killed him, that means, he suffocated. Kai turned Rei over and began to do CPR. //1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15. Breathe, Breathe. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15. Breathe, Breathe. C'mon Rei!\\ Kai started to push harder. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen. Breathe, breathe. Rei's hand clutched Kai's arm and he drew in a deep breath. Kai startled and relieved started to cry again. He held Rei tightly to him.

"Don't you ever, EVER, die on me again, ok?" He asked and pulled Rei away a bit so he could see his face. Rei kissed him gently on the lips and smiled.

"Never, ever.

"KAI! REI!" 

"KAIII" 

"REI!"

Kai and Rei looked up to see the rest of the BladeBreaker team running towards them. Tyson was frantic, Max looked scared and Kenny, well, he was panting a lot. "Oh my gosh, you guys! We were so worried about you!" Tyson hugged Rei and when Max and Kenny did the same, the four of them ended up as a tangled heap on the floor. Kai smiled at them and laughed. Then he remembered that he was Kai and that he didn't smile, so he frowned instead. 

Rei looked up and saw Kai frowning. He helped the others to their feet and then turned to Kai.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Kai looked at him confused.

"Nothing." Now it was Rei's turn to frown. "Don't lie to me."

"I'd never lie to you!" Kai looked at him and pouted. Max giggled.

"So, where were you all that time?" He asked whilst winking. Kai raises his eyebrow and folded his arms. Rei stood and said very matter-of-factly, "I died." Then he started to walk off. Kai grinned and looked smug and began to follow Rei.

Kenny, Tyson and Max looked at each other, questions apparent on each of their faces and then they too began to walk home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There we are! Chapter Four is here! That's not the end, but I may have to ask for plot tips. I can't really think of where to go with this.


	5. Stars

Thank you to reviewers, you are the best people ever and I love you all! *mwah* Um, disclaimer, yeah. I don't own any of beyblade and I don't own the song that Kai sings to Rei, which is called 'Stars' by Tatu….and yes, I know there are rap bits in between, but *points to her passport* I'm English, don't know Russian, therefore, the raps will have to be left out. *Pokes tongue* Oh…yes…I have changed this…..there was originally a different song, but ack, the style mucked up, sooooo, new song…….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Of Traitors and Thieves

Chapter 5- Stars

Kai glanced back to see that Tyson, Max and Kenny were talking quietly amongst themselves, occasionally glancing up towards Kai and Rei who had their arms wrapped around each other. Kai turned back and smiled. Rei was his and he didn't care what anyone thought. They were in love and that's the way it would stay forever.

"Kai?" Kai looked down surprised to see Rei's amber eyes smiling looking up at him, full of fear. Kai frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked and pulled Rei up so that he was sitting right in front of him.

"Y…y…you were scowling and-" Rei paused. "-It doesn't matter." Kai pulled Rei closer to him.

"And what?" He asked, his voice was deep and held a hidden warning. It wasn't intended, it came naturally. Tears sprung to Rei's eyes and he held out his arm. Blood poured from five smallish cuts, Kai recognised them as fingernail marks and looked down and his hand. Sure enough, there was blood on it.

Kai started to breathe quickly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry!" He took Rei in his arms and started crying

Rei rubbed his hand around in circles on Kai's back and glanced at the teammates they had forgotten were there. They all looked shocked that Kai was crying - no, not shocked, that was the wrong word. Frightened, yes that was it! They were frightened. Kai didn't cry, he couldn't, he was strong.

//And he's crying because he hurt me.\\ thought Rei bitterly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, the earlier incident forgotten, Kai watched Rei sleeping. He looked so peaceful, so safe, so loved. Kai gave one last smile at his koneko and lay down properly beside him and fell asleep.

______________

Kai woke up to a screaming beside him; arms were thrashing wildly and caught Kai on the side of the head. He moaned and then shot up, taking a hold on Rei's shoulders and shaking him.

"Rei!" He said, "Rei! Wake up. Come on love, wake up." Kai winced as Rei screamed and started kicking out more furiously; he was becoming hard to control. Tears flew down Rei's face in torrents and Kai tried hard to choke back his. He hated seeing Rei cry and he looked so helpless-so lost. 

With one final agonised shout Rei sat up violently and clung to Kai. 

"He…him…it burnt me…Kai! Help…don't let him…KAI!" Rei yelled at Kai and clung even tighter. His sobs wracked his body as well as Kai's and the older boy could no longer contain his own tears. He cried as well, fuelled by love for Rei and hatred for his grandfather. 

When the crying had subsided, Kai lay down on his back and pulled Rei on top of him. They lay like that for an hour before Rei -still hiccuping from his crying- spoke softly.

"Sing me a song." He requested, his words slurred because his face was buried in Kai's T-shirt. Kai gently pushed Rei off him and lay him down properly, and then he lay on his side next to Rei and draped his arm around him protectively.

"Ok." He gently kissed Rei on the forehead and cleared his throat.

__

"How did we ever go this far?   
You touch my hand and start the car  
And for the first time in my life   
I'm crying.   
Are we in space? Do we belong   
Someplace where no one calls it wrong   
And like the stars we burn away   
The miles.  
  
How did we ever get this far?   
It shouldn't have to be this hard.   
Now for the first time in my life   
I'm flying.   
Are we in love? Do we deserve   
To bear the shame of this whole world?   
And like the night we camouflage   
Denial.  
  
How did we ever go this far?  
You touch my hand and start the car  
And for the first time in my life  
I'm crying  
  
Are we in love? Do we deserve  
To bear the shame of this whole world  
And like the night we camouflage  
Denial."

"Rei, I love you, ok? I would never willingly hurt you. I don't know what happened earlier, but, I didn't mean to, I never meant-" Kai was cut off when Rei's lips gently pressed against his own.

"I never doubted you for a second." He kissed Kai again, more passionately and that night when the darkness of his nightmares consumed him, he did not stir, because there was no darkness…only a lover's sky filled with stars.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay! What did we think? Was it good? I think it was quite short. Aaaaaaand I'm no good at romance. *grins* Now I sound like Blue. Who is good everybody! Go read her fics. 'Blue Winged Angel' her name is. *shooing motion* go read.


	6. Emanate

Well, here ya go Tasz. Damn sneaky that was, ya got me feeling guilty *pouts* Oh, would have been a bit more action….but a) I don't really like writing it, and b) didn't want to offend ff.net *pokes out tongue*

Of Traitors and Thieves

Chapter Six – Emanate

There was no sun on Friday. The dark skies were filled with an absence that dismayed them, no light sparkled in the light breeze and no heat warmed up the lands. But do not get the idea that the sun had disappeared, it was just hiding. It was hiding behind the clouds and would not show its face to a soul.

Rei stared bleakly out of the window, frowning at the emptiness of the world before him. It did not match his mood; he wanted to go out and do something, he wanted to explore, but instead he braced himself for a day of boredom. 

"Kai I'm bored." He moaned, walking over to where Kai was seated on the sofa. "I'm very bored, and when I'm bored I get grouchy." Kai merely raised an eyebrow and continued reading his book. "KAI!" Rei yelled, causing Kai to laugh and put down the book.

"Yes Rei, I heard you the first time. What do you want _me _to do about it?" Rei pouted and sat himself down on Kai's lap, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. 

"I don't know. Talk to me?" Kai smirked.

"About what, kitten?" Kai leaned up and placed a kiss on Rei's cheek, running his hands through his silky hair. 

"I dunno…anything." Rei smiled and snuggled into Kai, sighing contentedly. Kai laughed and cleared his throat.

"Did you know that peas are green?" Rei sat up quickly and stared at Kai. 

"You what?" He asked, looking slightly worried.

"Yeha, peas are green. And if you say 'whirled peas' it sounds like 'world peace'. Good huh? Peas are grown in pods…well, grown in greenhouses in pods. Or just grown in the garden." Rei stared blankly at him for a second before laughing and kissing his koi passionately on the lips. 

"I love you sometimes, you know that?" Kai frowned. 

"Sometimes? Only sometimes?"

"You know what I mean." Rei said nuzzling his chin in Kai's shoulder.

"Hai." Replied Kai, leaning his head on Rei's and pulling the other closer to him, holding him closely. "Do you want to go to the park or something?"

"But Kai, it's miserable out there…and oh look, it's raining now."

Kai shrugged. "That doesn't mean we can't go out. It just means we'll have more fun." Rei smiled and sprang up, reaching for their coats and running out the door. Kai followed wordlessly, smiling softly and inwardly laughing at his love.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kai saw Rei disappear behind a tree and he followed, but when he rounded the tree, there was no Rei. 

"Rei?" He called softly, just loud enough to be heard over the patter of the rain. "Um…where are you? Rei? I can't see you I- Argh!" he yelled as he was knocked to the ground by something falling on him. Kai scowled and looked up at the giggling form that had pinned him down.

"I'm right here, love, aw, thought you'd lost me?" Rei cocked his head to one side and gave Kai a grin, all the while making sure that Kai's arms were firmly secured to the ground.

"Lost you? I should be so lucky." Kai retorted, smirking as Rei's grin faded.

"If that's the way you're going to be, you can sleep on your own tonight, mister." Rei stood up and started to storm off, wet clothes sticking to his lithe form as he walked. Kai leapt up and ran beside Rei, taking the other's hand in his own. 

"Baby, you know I didn't mean it. I love you." Rei scowled and turned his head, smiling as soon as he was sure Kai couldn't see. This could be very fun indeed…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back in their room, both showered and dry in warm clothes, Kai and Rei sat at opposite ends of the bed staring at each other. Kai kept reaching out to touch Rei's cheek, or arm but Rei would pull away. Finally, Kai couldn't stand it anymore. 

"That's enough! It wasn't that nasty and you _know _I didn't mean it. Stop being such a…" He was cut off when Rei's warm lips brushed his own, and he moaned at the unexpected kiss. Rei pushed him onto his back and leant over him, smiling fondly and brushing his fingers over Kai's cheek.

"I know you didn't, I was just playing."

He kissed Kai passionately, heat soaring through both their bodies, causing them both to moan into the other.

"Then I like this game." Kai whispered as Rei's hand slid under his top.

******************

Kai shivered when he awoke and felt the cold air against his partially covered body. The sheet that covered them both was thin and the only warmth came from Rei, curled up against Kai, hand resting on Kai's bare chest. He stirred and sleepily opened one eye.

"Kai?" He questioned, mind muddled from dreams.

"Yeah, it's me." Kai reassured him, gently stroking the black hair that had come loose from its bindings sometime last night. 

"That's good. I wouldn't want it to be anybody else." Rei whispered, leaning his head against Kai and taking in the other's scent and warmth.

"Well good, because I'm intend on being here when you wake everday."

"You mean it?"

"I do."

"Good. I love you Kai."

"I love you too."


	7. Don't Run From Your Enemies

Of Traitors and Thieves

Chapter Seven – Don't Run From Your Enemies

It was Saturday. Just Saturday. Nothing more, nothing less. It was just like the last hundreds before it and probably the same as ones that would come after. Unfortunately for Kai, a 'normal' day consisted of Tyson – Not a good start to any morning. See, the trouble started at breakfast time when a loud cry resonated around the house, bouncing off every wall and ceiling in its dismay.

'NO!' Kai slammed the book he was reading shut and stormed off in the direction of the kitchen to see what had happened. He entered the room and saw Max and Rei clutching their sides, laughing and Tyson was in a heap on the floor, bawling his eyes out.

'What now?' He asked Kenny irritably, glaring at the form on the floor.

'Tyson just realised that Lent started today.' When Kai raises an eyebrow to question this, Rei walked over and laid his head on Kai's chest, holding up a piece of paper as he did so.

'He signed this last night.'

The paper read; 

__

I, Tyson Granger, will give up any food that Kai Hiwatari has deemed bad for me. Such foods include waffles, pancakes, crisps, sweets, chocolate, etc.

Signed: T. Granger

Underneath was the messy scrawl of Tyson's signature. Kai took this in and then started to laugh.

'How did you get him to sign this?' he asked Rei with a look of admiration at the feat his lover had managed to pull off.

'We told him that he was signing up for a year's worth of Twinkie Bars and he bought it.' Kai's boyfriend collapsed into another fit of giggles and Kai stroked his hair as tears of joy ran down Rei's cheeks. Suddenly, he felt a tugging at his cargo pants and looked down to see Tyson looking up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

'You don't think chocolate's bad for me, do you Kai? I'm still allowed to eat it right? And crisps, and sweets…' He clutched his hands together, pleading with Kai.

'Well…if you were Rei, then I'd say yes, you can.' Tyson's eyes lit up.

'BUT…you aren't Rei…you no. You can't eat them.' Tyson's face fell and he burst out crying again. Rei looked up and stroked Kai's cheek.

'Aw hun, you can't really deprive him of that can you?' Kai glanced down at Rei and smiled.

'No, no I can't.'

Tyson sat up and hugged Kai's legs.

'Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!' 

'BUT…' Kai started, Tyson grimaced.

'But you can't talk. See this teddy here?' Kai held up a fluffy bear, trying hard not to blush. 'If you wish to speak, you must put up your hand and I shall give you the teddy…otherwise…every word you say will result in another day of no sweets.' Max grinned and looked at Rei.

'Is he that strict with you Rei?'

'Nope.' Rei replied. 'He luuuurves me.' Kenny rolled his eyes and went back to working on Dizzi muttering something along the lines of 'Why me?'

Three days, Kai thought blissfully. Three days and Tyson had spoken only once… life was good. In fact, Tyson not speaking had caused Max to become quieter as well. Kai was happy, very happy. He stood and walked out of the house, heading towards the training dish in the back garden, smiling at the silence surrounding him. This was broken, however, when two war cries emitted from the air and Kai was knocked to the ground by bodies lunging at him. He was pinned down, his head facing the ground and his heart began to pump faster. He heard a cynical laugh behind him and then a face leant down next to his.

'Aw, it our ickle Kai scared?' Kai froze and he snarled.

'You'll pay for this Tyson.' Kai threw him off and stood up, spotting Max as well. 

'What the hell are you two doing?' Kai screamed. The two younger boys were dressed only in shorts and they had face paint all over their bodies, supposedly 'war paint'. 

'We came to make you an offer.' Max replied, standing up and brushing himself down. 

'You see, we've taken…' he was cut short by Tyson coughing. 'Oh…I mean…' he took on a red-Indian stance and made his voice deeper. 'We've taken a captive…and if you wish for him back, you will have to accept our terms.' Kai stared blankly at the two of them and then snorted.

'You seriously think I'm that stupid? I'm guessing it's Rei you've taken, yes?' The two boys nodded. 'Well, seeing as how he's your best friend, I don't really think you'll do anything to him. So I won't accept your stupid terms, whatever they might be.' He turned but was pulled back by Max grabbing his scarf. The blond glared fiercely at Kai and point to the end of the garden. Kai rolled his eyes and walked Tyson on one side of him, Max on the other. He noticed now for the first time that they both wielded spears…or pieces of a tree branch that had been lying about the garden sharpened clumsily at one end.

They reached the end of the garden and Kai smacked his head. These two were absolutely pathetic! He laughed and looked over at the tree. A shirtless Rei was bound and gagged to the tree trunk, he looked –very- angry. Tyson turned to Kai with a smirk.

'Are you ready to hear our terms?'

'In your dreams.' Kai replied bitterly, wondering to himself when he'd be able to go back to his walk. Tyson clicked his fingers and Max walked over to Rei, untying the gag. Kai raised an eyebrow and was about to turn away when Max kissed Rei. Kai stared in shock as the young blader continued to kiss –his- lover and roam his hands across Rei's bare chest. Rei of course didn't like this.

'KAI! Get me the hell out of here! NOW.' He yelled, it sounding more like a command than a pleading. Kai turned to Tyson angrily.

'What the fuck? You're screwed up, you know that?' Tyson grinned.

'Are you ready to let me eat sweets again?' Kai sweatdropped and hit Tyson.

'That's what this was all about?' he yelled, towering over Tyson's cowering form. Max looked over at his friend and rapidly began to untie Rei. Rei waited until he was free and then he kneed Max, storming off into the house. Kai looked after his lover and then back at his team members.

'You two.' He warned before running off after Rei.

In the house Kai found Rei pacing up and down the bedroom. He stopped him in his tracks and pulled the raven-haired blader close to him, holding him tightly and kissing his hair.

'He kissed me.' Rei whispered quietly.

'I know.'

'AND YOU DIDN'T STOP HIM!' Rei yelled, pushing Kai away. 'Don't you care about me?' Kai stared at him and sat down on the bed. Rei sat down behind Kai and put his arms around the older blader's waist. 'I'm only joking love. I know you love me. I love you too.' Kai smiled and leaned back into Rei. Rei sat up a bit higher and leaned over Kai, placing his lips on the other's. The sat like that for a few minutes before falling back and lying on the bed in each other's arms, sleeping peacefully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, bit of an abrupt ending, but I couldn't think of anything else to write. That was an….odd chapter…


	8. Ferris Wheel

Of Traitors and Thieves

Chapter Eight – Ferris Wheel

A fleeting shadow sped across the room and disappeared as quickly as it had come. The intake of breaths could be heard and the sound of somebody shuffling to sit down was all that gave away their position in the darkened room.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and the landing light illuminated the silhouette of the figure that stood in the doorway. Ragged breathes came from the body and crimson eyes darted dangerously around, searching for something, someone.

"TYSON!" Kai screamed into the black room, stepping in and slamming the door. "I know you're in here, both of you, so come out NOW and I won't hurt you." He strained his ears to listen and the corner of his lips turned up as he heard a small whimper. "1, 2, 3, here I come." He sniggered as he made his way over to the wardrobe and swung open the door, glaring down at the huddled figures inside it. One shot up its hand and covered its face protectively.

"Please Kai, don't hurt us!" The other paled and bit his lip.

"We promise we'll never do it again!" Kai dragged Tyson and Max out onto the floor and glowered down at them.

"You two are disgusting! That's the most perverted thing…"

"US?! It was YOU two we filmed!" Max covered his mouth and grimaced. "Oops…you didn't know it was us…did you?" Kai stared at him in disbelief. When he had gone into the study to get a notepad, he had found Tyson and Max watching what could only be described as a home-movie of his and Rei's nightly activities and had he flipped. Of course, it never crossed his mind that it was his fellow team-mates who had filmed it.

"Rei's going to kill you…" He said slowly, revelling in the fear that could be seen in the others' eyes. Personal privacy was very high up on Rei's 'break this and you die' list and everybody knew it. Kai shook his head. "What the hell were you doing filming us anyway? That's…porn!" Tyson sniggered.

"Then you shouldn't have been doing it." He went to say something else but at that point, a VERY pissed off and VERY homicidal looking Rei burst through the door. Kai instantly found two very frightened beybladers attached to his legs, whimpering and clinging on for dear life. Kai pondered for a few minutes but decided pitying Tyson and Max over helping Rei kill them wouldn't do much for his love life. So he shook them off and stepped away so they were right in Rei's path.

"What. Did. You. Think. You. Were. DOING?!" Rei yelled at them, still blushing furiously. "That's…that's…disgusting! I wouldn't mind you watching it if it weren't your TWO BEST FRIENDS!" Tyson whimpered and hid his face behind his hands. 

"Please don't kill us Rei! PLEASE!" Max followed suit. 

"We didn't know that was going to be on it! Really! And we'd only just turned it on to watch when Kai walked in! We had no idea!" Max pleaded, throwing himself at Rei's feet and sobbing. Rei raised an eyebrow and looked down at him with a scowl.

"I don't believe you."

"Rei! Please! It's the truth! Really!" Rei stared at Max, contemplating, for a few seconds and then clenched his fists. 

"Well you shouldn't have had a video recorder in our bedroom anyway!" Just as Rei looked like he was about to blow, Kai decided, for the good of peace in his team and in no way anything to DO with the fact that he felt sorry for Max and Tyson, that he should intervene. He walked up to Rei and put an arm around his waist, pulling his closer and kissing his forehead lightly.

"Come on, love, let's get out of here." Rei turned round, beet red and glared at Kai.

"You expect me to just LEAVE them here like that?" Kai smirked.

"Yes." Rei blinked, slightly shocked, but shrugged and followed Kai out of the room, giving Tyson and Max one last dirty glance as he left.

Outside, Rei looked up at Kai who still had his arm circling the other's waist.

"Where are we going?" He snuggled closer to Kai as they walked; noting how warm the trademarked 'cold blader' was with a smile.

"Hmm, the fair sound good?" Kai asked, glancing down at Rei and offering him a fond smile. Rei grinned and leaned up, kissing Kai's lips swiftly.

"The fair sounds GREAT!" Rei looked round as he heard faint music, and then he saw the fair. He broke into a run and grabbed Kai's hand, dragging his lover with him. "FAIR!" 

Kai watched lovingly as Rei twitched his nose when the candyfloss (cotton candy) he was eating decided to attach itself.

"Kai! My nose is all dirty now!" Rei pouted. Kai laughed.

"Yes, but it's nice and pink." Rei narrowed his eyes and wiped his nose with a sleeve, but it was futile [1], the candyfloss wanted to stay. [2] Kai smiled and leaned forward, his lips hovering above Rei's nose. He darted out his tongue and quickly licked the remaining sugar away. Rei blushed and shuffled his feet.

"Thank you." Rei looked up at Kai but his eyes fell on something just behind the older blader and they lit up. "KAI!" Rei yelped, grabbing Kai's arms excitedly. "The Ferris wheel! Look at it!" Kai turned and looked; it was very big…and very fast…and very…pink. It had been done up with a 'romantic' touch, little pink lights framing each basket and pink cushions lined the seats. Streams of flowers and ribbon were wound round the safety bar and to Kai it looked positively girly. But, what Rei wanted, Rei got, so Kai found himself being seated in one of the pink baskets and being hugged to death by an overly hyper Rei.

"Ne Kai, isn't this wonderful?" Rei looked up at Kai with wide, golden eyes. Kai's face stayed expressionless as he said;

"Hn." Rei pouted but grinned as they carriages started to move and the cool air blew past his face. For 4 minutes and 24 seconds Kai had to sit there and put up with the numerous yelps of glee from his lover…until it all stopped and the lights went out. Rei stopped squeaking and clung to Kai.

"Kai! What happened?" Kai glared down at Rei. 

"How do I know?" But Rei wouldn't except this as an answer, until a voice from below them loomed up through a mega speaker.

"Everybody, please stay calm, we're having a few technical difficulties, but if you stay calm and…still, you will be safe and off the ride within ten minutes." Rei looked up at Kai.

"You know, we're way up at the top." Kai nodded.  
"Yes we are."

"And there are no cameras here." Kai raised an eyebrow and looked at Rei.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine." Rei proceeded to sulk. Kai rested his head against the side and stared down into the blackness below him, and then he felt a small hand squeeze its way into his. He smiled and looked round at Rei, who was smiling shyly up at Kai. Rei leaned up and softly captured Kai's lips with his. Now _that _Kai had no problem with.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[1] – Sorry, had to get that word in there somewhere…my friends will know what I'm talking about. Right Jess? *****Smirks*

[2] – I have a thing with candyfloss. Really. Evil talking balls of candyfloss are out to get me. And believe it or not, I put that in my year 10 German oral assessment ^^;

Anyway, R&R please!


	9. Clocks

This is for everyone who's reviewed my story so far ^^ Thank you guys! Sorry I take so long to update! Hopefully this chapter will be long enough to last until I get the next up.

****

Of Traitors and Thieves

Chapter Nine – Clocks

"Kai, it's time to get up."

Kai vaguely wondered if he was still dreaming.

"Kai…"

He decided he wasn't.

"Kai!"

"No it's not bloody time to get up," he said, moaning and pulling the pillow up over his head. There was a silence – cue chirping crickets – and then an exasperated sigh. Rei stared down at the lump in the bed and rolled his eyes. Ever since him and Kai had got together, Kai had dropped so many of his old habits it was unreal! He no longer trained on his own, he didn't get up early…ever…and he also didn't find such a delight in teasing Tyson. The last point was probably the one that scared Rei the most, although not to be woken up by yelling and people running up the stairs every morning was probably doing a lot of good to everyone's health.

"Kai, if you don't get up…" 

Kai snorted. He always found it amusing when Rei tried to make ultimatums with him; they were rarely any good.

Not only had Kai been sleeping in a lot lately, he'd been late for every date they had, and Rei was getting annoyed with it. Clenching his fists, Rei grabbed something off the table and threw it at the lump in the bed before casually walking out of the room. 

Letting out a little cry of protest, Kai sat up quickly and glared at the offending object that had just struck his head. It was a Mickey Mouse clock. It stared innocently up at him, the hands – literally – rotating and making a clicking sound as they went. 

Grumpily, Kai clambered out of bed and made his way into the bathroom where he washed, noticing, to his alarm, that the water was colder than usual. He then looked at himself in the mirror and ran a wet hand through his hair, figuring that that would do, and then walked back into his bedroom to get dressed.

There was a knock at the door and Kai looked up to see Max standing there.

"Rei wants you downstairs in two minutes." He said before leaving.

Kai frowned, what the hell was _with _Rei today? He chuckled lightly as he imagined Rei stood in front of him, pointing a finger and saying quite matter-of-factly, "Time is of the essence."

01:30 minutes…

Kai pulled on his trousers and zipped them up, noticing indifferently that he had odd socks on.

"Oh well, no one's actually going to be looking into my trainers at my socks now, are they?"

01:04 minutes…

Pulling on a T-shirt, Kai stretched and yawned, vaguely noting to himself that he shouldn't still be tired at 12 PM, but not caring either.

00:45 minutes…

Kai pulled the covers up over the pillows and straightened them, pondering on how it looked so much neater when Rei did it. Then he pulled his trainers out from under the bed and went about putting them on.

00:15 minutes…

Kai finally walked out of the bedroom and onto the landing, he was about to go into the bathroom to make his hair look a little more presentable when he noticed Rei stood at the bottom of the stairs, staring at a watch. Kai could see his lips moving, mouthing the seconds as they ticked by. 

'Five. Four. Three.'

Without a second thought, Kai jumped over the banister and landed in front of his lover. He placed a soft kiss on Rei's lips and grinned. 

"Morning lover." 

Rei smiled despite his attempts not to, and wrapped his arms around Kai.

"Been waiting for ages," Rei whispered into Kai's shoulder, sighing peacefully as the other boy began them back and forth.

"I know. Sorry."

There was a loud crash next to them and Kai didn't have to look up to know that Tyson had just run into the vase of flowers that had been standing on a glass table in the hallway.

Alerted by the noise, Max came running out of the kitchen and banged into Tyson, sending them both crashing into the wall and causing it to vibrate a little. Something hard and sharp hit Kai's head and he cursed, swaying slightly as his eyesight blurred. 

"Kai! Are you okay?" Rei asked, lowering Kai to the bottom stair and looking worriedly at his koi.

"I'm okay…" Kai said, shaking his head to clear it. "What was it?" He looked around and saw shards of glass littering the floor. Just behind Rei were the remains of the glass clock that had been on the wall at the bottom of the stairs. Kai blinked and rubbed his eyes, standing up with Rei's help.

"Well…" started Tyson. "Now that we're all here – Kenny's working on something and doesn't want to be disturbed – shall we all get going?" he asked. Kai gave him a strange look.

"Going where?" he questioned.

"Shopping," Rei answered for Tyson. Kai groaned. He didn't feel like acting parent again, which inevitably happened whenever the group went somewhere even remotely public.

"Alright, let's go."

***

He was in a living nightmare. There was no other explanation for it. After three trips in and out of the shopping complex to the ice cream parlour, Kai was ready to scream. Why couldn't those three just go into shops and buy what they wanted? But no, they _insisted _on looking around, trying things out, then going to get ice cream, and then going back re-nourished. 

After the fourth time, Kai called the group to a halt.

"Right. I'm going off to find a coffee shop, because god knows I need some, you three carry on. Okay?" 

The others nodded.

"Meet us in the park at five. And _don't _be late," Rei warned.

Kai smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I won't, promise."

***

A couple of hours later, Kai glanced down at his watch. It was quarter to five. He frowned. He'd been here for what seemed like hours, and yet only half an hour had passed according to the clocks. He looked around and frowned. Was it just his imagination or was everybody moving a little too quickly? Standing up, he looked up and down the crowed street. Everybody was rushing past, but there didn't seem to be anything to suggest the were running away from anything. Kai shrugged and glanced down at his watch again. His eyes went wide. How was it half past five?! Cursing, he rushed across the street to the park entrance, not noticing how everybody had slowed back down to normal pace.

Racing across the park as quickly as he could run, Kai's heart was racing for an entirely different reason. Rei was going to kill him. Shit Rei was going to kill him.

He spotted his team-mates stood next to a fountain and he sprinted over to them.

"Rei! I'm so sorry! Really I am, I-"

"Don't bother," Rei said coldly. Turning, he walked off, Tyson and Max following behind. 

Kai stared after them, shocked. It wasn't his fault! He'd been watching the time so carefully!

Cursing his luck he started walking in the opposite direction and trying to figure out what was going on. There was no way three quarters of an hour could have passed that quickly without him noticing. What was going on?

The answer hit him, quite literally, and he stumbled backwards onto the damp grass. Another bloody clock?! Why was everybody attacking him with clocks lately? He picked up the clock and was about to throw it when he noticed something. Etched on the clock face in tiny gold letters was 'Kai Hiwatari'. Kai frowned. Why did the clock have his name on it? 

He glanced up at the clock tower in front of him and raised an eyebrow when he saw that the tiny wooden door at the base was ajar. Getting up, he walked over to it and pushed the door. It swung open, revealing a flight of stone stairs. The tower was dark and dusty, and Kai had to sweep a few cobwebs out of the way as he moved towards the stairs and slowly made his way up them. 

Ticking sounds could be heard as he got higher and higher. From the outside, Kai hadn't figured the tower was very big, but the stairs seemed to be endless. After what seemed liked hours, Kai found that the stairs ended and in front of him stood a door that looked as though it hadn't been opened for hundreds of years. The frame was blackened and rotten, and the actual door itself was rotting and looked as though it would break upon touch. Glancing warily down at his hand, afraid to touch the door with it, he gingerly pushed forward and jumped back as the door sprung open with a loud creak.

With a groan, Kai could have kicked himself for not predicting what he was about to see. Stood in the room that the door had been concealing were a dozen men, all dressed in long black coats with 'B.I.O.V.O.L.T.' printed on the back in red letters. 

Kai cleared his throat and stepped into the room.

"_What _is going on?"

The men all jumped slightly and spun around, staring at him with wide eyes.

"M-m-master Kai!" one exclaimed. "How did you find…I mean, what are you doing here?"

Kai rolled his eyes. 

"So what's the big plan this time?" he asked, (this is so hard to write, I'm listening to Abba 'Waterloo, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah wa Waterloo…') making sure to glare at each one individually. The men exchanged glances and one stepped forward.

"Your grandfather wishes for you back at the Abbey," he said. 

Kai gave each man a vicious snarl.

"I _know _that much. What's with the clocks?" he growled, grabbing one man by the collar and hissing in his face. "_Why _have you been messing with my time?"

"Your grandfather…he…assumed that if we messed with it…then you would eventually…you would…be rejected by your friends…" he squeaked as Kai threw him against the wall and grabbed a hammer that very conveniently lay on the floor. 

"I want you to promise that you will _stop _messing with my time. Okay? And if you don't so god help you," he threw the hammer in the direction of one of the men, intentionally missing him by a few inches and watching as the hammer flew through the clock face. He gave a curt nod and disappeared back through the door.

***

Once outside the tower again, Kai squinted and put a hand to his forehead, shielding his eyes from the sun that attacked his eyes, which had become accustomed to the darkness of the tower. Suddenly, he felt something throw itself against him and latch onto him very tightly. Kai yelped and fell backwards, mentally praying that this wasn't a person dressed up as a clock. 

Opening his eyes he found himself staring at black hair and he smiled, wrapping his arms tightly around his 'attacker'.

"Rei?" he said, stroking the hair. The hair moved and Kai found himself staring into Rei's golden eyes, moist with unshed tears.

"Oh Kai! I'm so sorry," he cried, planting a passionate kiss on Kai's lips. Kai melted at the cuteness and kissed Rei back fiercely.

"It's not your fault, love," he whispered as they pulled apart slightly for air. 

Rei gave him a bright smile and reached into his pocket for something. He pulled out a gold locket and gave it to Kai. Glancing at Rei with a questioning look, Kai opened it and smiled when he saw a picture of him and Rei inside. 

"Thank you," Kai said, putting the locket around his neck and taking Rei's hand.

"You're welcome," replied Rei, resting his head on Kai's shoulder as they walked along.

***

"Look mummy! Look what I found!" James cried as he picked up the object from the floor of the park and ran over to his mother.

"Jamie, you know you shouldn't pick up things you find on the floor," his mother scolded as she took the object from her son's hand. It was a clock. She squinted at the gold writing.

"Kai Hiwatari? Hmm, I've never heard of them, must be some European clock manufacturers," she said idly, glancing at her watch. "It tells the wrong time, too," she reached behind the back of the clock and began to turn the dial that controlled the minute and hour hands…


	10. Things that Go Bump in the Night

Of Traitors and Thieves

Chapter Ten – Things that Go Bump In the Night

-------------------------------------

Rei tilted his head. He thought it looked like a flower…a really, really warped flower with human reproductive organs. Max thought it looked like an alien. Just an alien. Kai thought it looked like the backside of a Rhinoceros with a face painted on it, but he wasn't gonna tell Tyson that. Kenny was having a fit.

"So guys, whatta you think? Is it good?"

The Bladebreakers looked at each other, a faint amusement and confusion present in their faces.

"Well," Kai said slowly, trying his very best to be diplomatic. "It certainly has…originality…and…ah what the fuck. What exactly IS it, Tyson?"

Tyson stared blankly at Kai.

"Wow, Kai, you're pretty dumb aren't you?" he laughed, looking at the others who, in turn, looked at Kai and started to laugh faintly.

"Don't laugh!" cried Kai, feeling a little embarrassed. "They don't know what it is, either," he stated, shuffling his feet.

"Guys! It's a boat!"

…

"A boat?" now it was Kai's turn to laugh, and he did so. Very loudly. Max joined in and Kenny sat up from the floor, looking bemused.

"Tyson, I'm sure you included many artistic and…uh…original concepts, but that is NOT a boat," he decided quickly, but when Tyson walked round to the painting and turned it ninety degrees, they all stopped laughing. "It's a boat."

"Yup."

"Yeah, I can see it now." 

"That's…pretty good, Tyson…"

"Thanks!"

---------------

Kai sat up bolt straight when he heard the noise. He didn't know where it had come from, but the fact that it had roused him from his sleep at about one in the morning was not a good sign. It had definitely come from outside, and, sliding silently from the bed, he padded over to the door of the cabin that his team were staying in for a few weeks and put his ear to the door, listening. There it was again! The faint scuffling of someone or something out there.

Suddenly, he felt something brush past him and he jumped, but a hand over his mouth prevented him from crying out. Staring into the darkness he saw the familiar tint of golden eyes and he relaxed, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Rei, what are you doing up?"

"What are YOU doing up?"

"I heard a noise…"

"Me too," Rei smiled at Kai and leaned up, kissing the tip of his nose. Kai smiled and pressed their lips together gently before pulling away.

"It's coming from outside," he said, motioning towards the door.

"Maybe we should check- KAI! THERE'S SOMEONE AT THE WINDOW!" Rei clung to Kai's arm, hiding behind him, his eyes shut tight as Kai spun to look at the window. There was nothing there now. Grabbing a rolling pin (I'm figuring they aren't gonna have baseball bats…) he led Rei back to the door.

"Ready, love?"

Rei shook his head but released his grip on Kai's arm. They heard the scuffling sound again and Rei's breath caught in his throat. Kai heard this and held out his hand, closing it around Rei's when the smaller boy slipped his hand into Kai's, silently hoping just to see a deer or a fox when they opened the door.

Kai put his hand on the door handle and slowly pushed it down. The scuffling from outside stopped, and Kai knew that whatever was out there knew that they were opening the door. Taking in a deep breath and raising the hand with the rolling pin, he swung the door open.

"ARGH!" was the unanimous yell from the six boys.

Kai stared at them.

"What are you doing here?!" he yelled, dropping the rolling pin. Johnny grinned sheepishly.

"We heard you were staying here so we decided we'd come visit you, but we got lost. We were planning on getting here early evening…guess not, huh?"

There was silence, then they all jumped again as Kenny, Max and Tyson burst out of the bedroom, the latter two clutching their blades.

"What is it? What's going on?" Tyson yelled, looking around, his eyes finally resting on Kai, Rei and the four 'guests'. "The Majestics? What are YOU doing here?"

"We came to visit," replied Oliver, handing Kai a picnic basket. "And we brought food." He smiled as Tyson jumped Kai, grabbing the basket and running back to the bedroom. "Knew that would get us a warm reception," he stated as Enrique and Robert walked past Kai and into the cabin.

"What was all the yelling about?" asked Kenny, coming out from his hiding place behind Max and eyeing the others suspiciously.

"We…" started Kai.

"Got a little…" continued Rei.

"Scared?" finished Kenny. The Majestics and the two Bladebreakers nodded in unison. "Right."

----------------------

Okay, I know that chapter was quite short, but I'm adding some more chapters later today. It's just, the next one is gonna be longer than my others (I hope!) and I didn't want to add it on to this one for fear that I may be spoiling you wink Haha. Anyways, looks forward to an update later today! (And no, I don't know where the bit at the beginning came from. I was in a weird mood.) Ciao!


	11. Kawaii Desu Ne!

Meh, I told you I'd update today =P Mean people. Enjoy the chapter ;; And yeah, the rating changed, although that'll probably be more for next chapter, just wasn't sure whether this chapter needed it too…(and this chapter will be as long as the regular ones, I just COULDN'T think what to write, sorry!)

****

Of Traitors and Thieves

Chapter Eleven – Kawaii Desu Ne!

It was torture. Kai wasn't sure what he'd done wrong, but he must have done something somewhere along the line, because somebody was punishing him for it. The Majestics had been there a week. A week! Looking in the mirror Kai thought he had decidedly a lot less hair than he'd had before they'd arrived.

__

---Flashback---

Kai smiled at Rei, the covers of Rei's bed pulled up over them both. He lay down next to Rei, tired from their midday snack of the lemonish kind. He was amazed that they'd been able to get any time to themselves during the day, what with seven other people in the house. It wasn't until he heard a faint cough from in the room that he groaned, realising that they hadn't had time to themselves at all. He pulled down the top of the cover, looking across the room to see a smirking Enrique and Oliver standing at the door.

"Have you two quite finished? Kenny told us to come and get you because lunch is ready," Enrique taunted, grinning.

"Yes, yes, we're coming," Kai said, rolling his eyes.

"What, again?" asked Oliver, his eyes gleaming mischievously. Kai blinked. Did…Oliver just…And I thought he was innocent and naïve,_ thought Kai, sighing._

---_End Flashback_---

Kai twitched. That wasn't the only instance that had happened. Oh no, it happened too often for Kai's liking. He looked up as Rei walked into the bathroom; he obviously hadn't locked the door. Then it struck him what a brilliant idea that was.

"Rei!" he cried, overjoyed to FINALLY be alone with his koi, running over to Rei and wrapping him tightly in his arms, to which Rei smiled and returned the hug.

"Kai," he said softly, kicking the door closed behind him and reaching out a hand to lock it. "Why didn't we think of this before?" he asked, looked up at his koi, smiling.

"Because…we're silly?" Kai offered in way of reply. Rei nodded.

"Could be it."

Kai smiled and pulled back slightly from Rei so that he could kiss him. Rei kissed back, looping his arms around Kai's neck as the older boy hooked an arm around his waist, running his tongue across Rei's lip, seeking entrance to his mouth. Kai ran his hand under Rei's shirt, and the neko-jin's mouth opened, allowing Kai to push his tongue into the other's mouth, quickly gaining dominance over Rei's own tongue and exploring his lover's mouth, memorising everything. Rei moaned as Kai rubbed his hand across his chest, teasing the soft skin and deepening the kiss. God how Rei had missed this; the arrival of the four boys had meant the cabin was very crowded and he and Kai had had no time to themselves.

Kai pulled his mouth away from Rei's, panting softly, before kissing along his jawline and then trailing kisses down his neck, occasionally nipping gently at the exposed skin as his lover tilted his head to reveal more. Rei moaned softly, untucking Kai's T-shirt from his jeans and moving it up over Kai's head so that he stood before him shirtless. Rei took a step back to look at Kai's tanned skin and run his fingers softly over the toned muscles of Kai's stomach. He chuckled as Kai's stomach tensed as his fingers tickled it.

Rei wasn't quite sure what happened next or how Kai managed to do it so quickly, but he found himself lying on the bathroom floor in just his boxers with Kai, equally dressed, leaning over him.

"Hello," Rei said, smiling and reaching up a hand to brush across Kai's cheek. Kai kissed his hand and smiled, shifting so that he was straddling Rei's hips.

"Hello."

Kai leaned down, his lips brushing against the warm flesh of Rei's body, his tongue teasingly darting from between his parted lips every now and then. He closed his eyes in delight as he heard Rei moan and felt his lover shiver beneath him. Kai had his hands on the buckle of Rei's belt, about to undo it when…

BANGBANGBANG

"Kaaaaai! You've been in there aaaages! We need your help!"

It was enough to make Kai twitch as he sighed and looked up at Rei, who had his eyes closed, cursing under his breath. Standing up and pulling on his jeans, Kai walked over to the bathroom door and opened it just a fraction.

"What. Do. You. Want?"

On the other side of the door, Johnny smirked.

"Sorry if I was interrupting something, but Tyson's fallen off the waterfall, see, and we were kinda hoping you could come and save him. None of us particularly wish to jump in," he noticed the look of disapproval on Kai's face and added quickly, "But we thought someone as brave as you would SURELY help someone in trouble."

"That isn't going to work, Johnny," Kai said stiffly, pushing the door up, only to find the Scot's foot in the way.

"Please? He'll drown if you don't help him. The water's only a metre deep, but he doesn't seem to want to believe that."

Kai opened the door again and sighed.

"Alright."

"Let's go then, lover," said Rei, walking up behind Kai, fully dressed and handing Kai his T-shirt. He placed a kiss on Kai's cheek and walked out of the bathroom, pausing shortly for Kai to join him.

They walked down to the waterfall, where they heard a lot of yelling and screaming…and cascading water, but that wasn't really important. When they reached the bottom of the waterfall, they saw what, in Kai's opinion, was a very amusing sight. Standing on the bank of the lake was Max, Kenny, Enrique and Oliver, waving and yelling at a screaming and thrashing Tyson. Robert was leant against a tree, seemingly indifferent to what was going on.

Kai shook his head and walked towards the lake, and grabbing a stick on the way there.

"Tyson!" he called, trying to get the other's attention, but Tyson kept on yelling and splashing about in the water. "TYSON!" he yelled, standing nearer the edge of the river. "Oi! You stunted, good for nothing, useless excuse of a human being!"

That seemed to get Tyson's attention. Kai held the stick next to Kenny, the stick just reaching his shoulder.

"You see this stick?" he questioned.

"Yeah," shouted Tyson, waving his arms and kicking his legs in an attempt to stay afloat.

"Look where it comes up to on Kenny," Kai said, then, taking the stick away, he put it in the water. About two inches of the stick remained above the water. "It's not that deep Tyson, you can stand up."

Tyson blinked and stretched his legs, eyes going wide with delight as they touched the bottom of the small lake.

"Hey! Look at me," he cried, grinning and splashing Kai. Then he started to swim around.

"You…can…swim?" Kai inquired, a little too calmly. "TYSON!" He jumped into the lake and swam quickly over to Tyson, grabbing the other boy's hair and pushing him underwater. "You stupid TWAT! I thought you were seriously in trouble!" he yelled, lifting Tyson's head up so that he could breathe, and then repeated the action.

"Kai!" called Rei from the bank, not looking too pleased. "Stop it! That's not nice!"

Kai pouted, put let go of Tyson and walked back to the shore, climbing out and giving his lover a quick peck on the cheek.   
  
"Sorry, love."

Suddenly a loud screeching noise echoed through the valley, and everybody clutched their ears, wincing at the piercing sound.

"What the hell was that?" Kai asked as Robert and Enrique suddenly started running towards the cabin. Johnny started running too.

"That's Oliver's scream, mate."

Kai looked round, he hadn't even noticed that Oliver had gone. Sighing and grabbing Rei's hand, he ran up to the cabin. As they emerged from the forest that separated the valley from the cabin, Kai froze. Another screech yet more animalistic filled the air and the flaming wings of Dranzer dissipated into the spinning blade on the floor.

Blue eyes narrowed as they met Kai's and a red bang was brushed from the owner's face. Beside Kai, Rei gripped Kai's hand tighter, as a pair of silver eyes found the neko-jin's. Kai narrowed his own eyes in turn.

"What are YOU doing here? And what have you done to my bitbeast?"

The boy with blue eyes smiled.

"All in good time, Kai, all in good time. Now, how about a proper hello?" he said, grinning and making his way into the cabin, the silver eyed boy and two others following him.

------------------------------------------

Kawaii desu ne = Ain't that cute!


End file.
